When A Meets S
by brittana11
Summary: Santana is visiting her cousin Emily with Brittany to help her only things don't go as planned when A picks on the wrong girl. She also got wrapped into driving Rachel to her cousins house along with Quinn. Brittana
1. Arriving in Rosewood

**I don't own anything of Glee or Pretty Little Liars. I apologize for the lack of sex scenes I can't write them for shit. **

**When A Meets S**

"God Berry if you don't shut up I'll throw you out of this car." Santana threatened as Rachel talked about how she hadn't seen her cousin in five years.

"Santana must you always be a bitch to Rachel." Quinn asks.

"Must you be gay for Berry?" Santana quipped back taking a corner hard.

"Santana that is highly inappropriate and I'm in love with Finn." Rachel said as she and Quinn glared at Santana.

"Whatever I think we're almost there." Santana said as Brittany grabbed her hand to stop her from saying anything else against Rachel.

Santana couldn't believe that she had to drive Rachel Berry to her cousins before finally reaching her destination her cousins. If Brittany hadn't have suggested it she wouldn't be in this damn car with Rachel. Well that and the fact that Brittany had pulled out her biggest pout slash sad eyes. Why Quinn had come was beyond her, but whatever she was staying at Rachel's cousins.

When she had first noticed Quinn and Rachel hanging out, she thought it might have something to do with Rachel feeling guilty and Quinn trying to be a better person. It wasn't until Brittany told her that while Rachel was straight and in love with Finn, Quinn on the other hand was as gay as she was.

At first she didn't believe Brittany, but this car ride was proving to be an eye opening journey thus far. She pulled into a circle driveway were a very large house was directly in front of them. Normally Santana would have been in awe of the house, but she was just glad to finally get Rachel out of her car. She pulled out and headed to her cousins house.

"Your right Britt," Santana said kissing her hand.

"What am I right about?" Brittany looked very confused trying to think what she could have been right about.

"That Quinn is gay. You were right as usual and I was wrong." Santana said kissing her right as she parked the car.

"Um San as much as I'd like to get me sweet lady kisses on with you I think your aunt is waiting for us." Brittany said as Santana peppered her neck with kisses.

"Ugh, why is my family such a cock block." Santana huffed and Brittany just giggled.

* * *

Four days earlier

"Santana, I just wanted to remind you that-" Maria Lopez stopped in mid sentence as she walked into Santana's room.

This was an image that would haunt her for the rest of her life. There was her daughter laying naked on her bed with Brittany straddling her also naked. Her hand working its way down her abs to god knows where. They were heavily kissing and didn't notice her. When she heard her daughter moan that was all she could take.

"Girls!" Maria shouted.

Santana jumped yanking the covers over her and Brittany.

"God mom knock much." Santana managed to say blushing a scarlet red color.

Brittany on the other hand looked a little sheepish, but not nearly as embarrassed as Santana.

"No doing anything of this sorts when you're at your Aunt Pam's okay. She's trying to get use to Emily being gay and not be so judgmental about it." Maria sternly told them before leaving.

"God I can't believe I have to spend spring break their cause Aunt Pam thinks it might help Emily." Santana complained pulling Brittany into her.

"Yeah well, at least we get to spend it together." Brittany said.

"God I love you, babe. Though I don't know why she wants us to go now it's not like Emily has spring break too. She'll have to go to school."

"Well maybe we can find a janitor's closet." Brittany kissed her, nuzzling farther into her. Santana smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Hey Aunt Pam, this is my girlfriend Brittany." Santana smiled getting out of the car, running to the other side and opening the door for Brittany.

"Thanks hun," Brittany quickly pecked her on the lips before turning her attention to Santana's aunt.

"Hi," Pam forced a smile, she still wasn't use to this and it made her feel uncomfortable. "Come in girls, Emily's out with her friends, but they should be all coming over soon."

Pam was a little nervous about having her niece and her girlfriend over. If she didn't know Santana well from the conversation she'd had with her sister, she wouldn't have put them in the same room. But Maria had warned her that Santana would lose it and Brittany would start crying which would make Santana would lose it and Brittany would start crying which would make Santana get even more angry. So despite every fiber in her being telling her to not let them sleep together she gave them the guest room.

"Um I'll leave you two be." Pam nervously said running out of the room.

"Well that went well." Brittany smiled bouncing on the bed.

"Yeah," Santana trailed off.

"What you said that one she'd freak and two we couldn't sleep together. As neither of those happened I'd say that's progressive."

"I think you mean progress B-" Santana was cut off by Brittany shoving her down on the bed. Before she could complain or say anything she was being furiously kissed and no longer gave a shit about anything, but the beautiful blonde on top of her.


	2. All Friends

Pam hummed to herself trying to think of all the innocent things the two girls were doing instead of all the dirty. Unfortunately the dirty kept pushing their way to the front of her mind. Even though Maria had told her that the girls wouldn't be doing their normal antics Pam had a hard time believing that with Santana. Maybe her girlfriend, Brittany wouldn't be so deviant, she did seem extremely nice and innocent.

She thanked god when she heard the door open and Emily, Hannah, Aria, Spencer and two girls she didn't know came in.

"Hey mom, we're going up stairs." Emily shouted.

"Hold up young lady, I need to talk to you." Pam shouted from the kitchen.

All five girls gave Emily a look like you're in deep shit. Hannah laughed and pushed Emily towards the kitchen.

"What do you want mom?" Emily angrily asked she just wanted to hang out with her friends and Spencer's cousin and friend.

"First of all drop the attitude and second your cousin is in the guest room and I want you to go say hi to her. You have to hang out with her." Pam told her stubborn daughter before leaving.

"Fine," Emily spat stomping out.

She rounded the corner and dragged both Hannah and Aria up the stairs down the hall towards the guest room with Spencer and her cousin plus her cousins friend. None of them knew why she was leading them to the guest room. She was furious that her mother didn't tell her that her smart ass bitch of a cousin was here for some god awful reason.

Throwing open the door all the girls gasped.

"What. The. Fuck." Emily, Spencer, Hannah and Aria all said in unison.

"Really, can't you two keep it in your pants for two minutes." Quinn said.

"This is really inappropriate." Rachel lectured.

"I can't fucking believe it. I'm cocked blocked the fuck again." Santana whined as Brittany got up from between her legs, pulling the covers up with her.

"Hi," giggled Brittany snuggling closer to a very upset and sexually frustrated Santana.

"Um, we're sorry." Emily managed to get out. She couldn't believe that the girl that tormented her every time their families get together was gay too.

"No were not." Rachel huffed.

"Yeah so put some clothes on so we can go out." Quinn ordered.

"Wait so you four know each other?" Spencer asked looking as confused as Brittany when someone asked her about math.

"We all go to the same school. Are in glee club together and are friends." Rachel explained.

Hannah and Aria kept looking over at the Latina laying naked under the covers. They had never met her, but she scared the shit out of them especially after hearing the horror stories about her from Emily.

"We are not friends Rachel." Santana sternly said.

"Be nice Sanny, of course we're friends with Rachel." Brittany stated lightly nudging her girlfriend.

"Fine, whatever. Can you all leave so we can get dressed." Santana blatantly asked.

"Oh hell no, not after last time." Quinn grimaced turning to face the other girls. "Last time we did that it took them an hour and they certainly weren't getting dressed."

"God Fabray it's not like I'm going to do that now that your all here plus do you really think I'm going to let you see Britt naked." Santana challenged propping herself up.

"I've seen her naked a bunch after Cheerio practice in the locker room." Quinn challenged back.

"Totally different anyway it's for my eyes and my eyes only so get out." Santana threw a pillow at her.

At this point everyone, but Emily and Quinn had left to go into Emily's room and wait.

Emily couldn't help, but stare at the fact that her cousin had a beautiful tall blonde in her bed and didn't seem to be the least bit ashamed. She was very jealous of how open their relationship seemed to be. The fact that they had been caught having sex didn't seem to really faze them. Her whole life she had wanted someone to love her like that and to be open. It confused her that the bitch commonly known throughout the family as Satan was actually a lesbian. Thinking about it she remembered seeing the blonde at a few family functions with Satan.

"Come on we'll wait for them in my room." Emily said pulling Quinn towards her room.

Once they all left Santana rolled over back on top of Brittany. "Babe I'm so sexually frustrated right now." she complained huffing about to get up when she felt two fingers plunge into her. She let out a satisfied moan, "hard Britt." No longer caring that they were supposed to be getting dressed, she thrust her hips down in time with Brittany.

"Hun you're so tight." Brittany moaned.

"I'm so close babe."

* * *

"So you know Emily's evil, mean cousin." Spencer asked Rachel and Quinn.

"Yeah, though she's a lot nicer now that she finally got together with Brittany." Rachel said.

"Finally wait how long has that been going on?" Emily asked still in shock from discovering her cousin with a freakin' girl.

"Quinn," Rachel looked over at her.

"Well the sex since about the ninth grade, kissing since I would say seventh I wouldn't know for sure I wasn't friends with them. And from what Brittany's told me they've been in love with each other since the first time they saw each other in kindergarten." Quinn speculated.

"Now that's love," Hannah gushed, wishing she could say she had someone like that.

In fact all the girls were think which gave Aria an idea. "Hey how about we all go on one big date?"

"That sounds amazing, but what about Rachel and Quinn?" Spencer pointed out not wanting to leave her cousin out, but also really wanting to go on this date.

"The Hobbit and Q can go together." Santana said strolling into the room smirking.

Quinn wondered how much Santana had overheard.

"Um...Santana where's Brittany?" Hannah ventured to ask being the only one who was less worried about being attacked.

"Kurt called he's having a fashion emergency and needed the help of teen vogue's trendiest girl." Santana shrugged plopping on the bed between Spencer and Emily. "So coz apparently I'm suppose to help you with the whole lesbian thing. Which one of you is her girlfriend?" Santana asked.

"No not us," all three girls replied at the same time.

"Her name is Maya and you'll meet her tonight on the date." Emily clarified. "But why would you want to help me?" she asked very confused along with everyone else.

"Maria caught us a month ago and used it as leverage to make San come out." Brittany said walking in and sitting on Santana's lap, kissing her cheek.

"That your mom thinks you need help and that I can. Which I really don't understand how I can help I'm new at this whole thing as well." Santana complained not wanting to be here.

Everyone was looking between the two girls waiting to see who would say something first. The way the two were staring at each other neither would break soon.

"I say let's go shopping for clothes for the date today." Hannah suggested breaking the tension.

"First we have to ask our dates, remember Hannah." Spencer logically said.

"Britt will you go out with me." Santana asked kissing her.

"Sure hun, but you're paying." Brittany said seriously.

"Babe I wouldn't think of anything else." Santana feigned hurt.

"K, let's shop." Brittany jumped up pulling Santana up.


	3. A gets on S's bad side

All the girls arrived in front of the restaurant in two cars, Santana's and Spencer. They went into the Italian restaurant telling them they had a reservation for twelve. Now began the wait for the men and Maya to arrive.

"You look stunning Britt." Santana kissed her girlfriend passionately cupping her face.

"You really do," the rest agreed.

"I'm not even gay and I think you look better than the rest of us." Aria smiled and to everyone's shock even Brittany, Santana smiled back.

Everyone laughed and agreed that Brittany was hotter than the rest of them. Santana couldn't help feel enormous pride in the fact that she was her girlfriend. That she had sole visitation rights to that amazing body.

Quinn and Rachel got up to use the bathroom bring Brittany and Santana with them.

"Well Emily I have to say your cousin isn't nearly as bad as you original told us." Hannah said.

"Maybe, but if you listen to Spencer's cousin it's only cause of her girlfriend." Emily shrugged.

"She defiantly had a bubbly personality." Aria added.

"I'd say, but she's also kind, nice and innocent." Spencer said smiling once she saw Toby enter.

As soon as Toby sat down Calab, Ezria and Maya all arrived before the other four returned from the bathroom. Brittany skipped out of the bathroom followed by an upset Rachel and angry Quinn and Santana. She bounded up and hugged the four new people at the table.

"I'm Brittany and your all lovely."

"Toby, Ezria, Calab and Maya this is my cousin Rachel and her friend Quinn along with Emily's cousin Santana and obviously this is Brittany her girlfriend." Spencer introduced everyone.

They all sat down and ordered making small talk about various things such as school. Emily was surprised to hear Santana say her and Brittany would be heading with her to the school on Monday. Which was one day away. Rachel and Quinn on the other hand weren't, they would be heading out at Spencer's.

"Well I guess we should all head home." suggested Hannah at seeing Santana and Brittany sucking face over by the bathroom.

"No, I have a really cool spot I just discovered the other day and I would to show you all." Maya piped up.

After Quinn finally broke up the make out session which she received several death threats for doing it, they left.

Not ten minutes after leaving the restaurant then Aria's phone went off which scared the fuck out of the four best friends. None of them moved.

"Okay who the fuck is A and why do they think outing my dark secret to my girlfriend is going to scare me? Come to think about it me and Britts don't have secrets." Santana shouted as four heads whipped around. Everyone else stares from a fuming Santana and Brittany trying to calm her and the four girls who looked shocked.

"San wouldn't A stand for Artie? Why is he texting you?" Brittany asked very confused.

"Wait A texted you as well?" Hannah asked, she didn't feel uncomfortable talking about it after all their boyfriends and girlfriend already knew about A. Also she figured family would keep quiet as well.

"Here Quinn read this." Santana handed her the phone and everyone else looked over her shoulder.

(I know your deepest darkest secret beware I might tell B-A)

"I thought your deepest darkest secret was that you're a lesbian and Finn took care of that." Quinn said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah and it's not like I've ever been able to keep anything from B." Santana thought aloud.

"I wonder why A had decided to start tormenting you?" Calab said handing the phone back to Santana who had her arm around Brittany's waist, Brittany's head on her shoulder, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"I believe he really wants to know what you could have done to A as they have a vendetta against us, but thus far haven't actually caused any physical harm to people we care about." Aria clarifies as she sees Santana tense up.

"Maybe it's cause she's here to help me." Emily suggests shrugging.

"God I hope not cause then I'd have to have it out with your mother." Santana half joked. "Speak of the devil apparently we have to go home now.

"God is that the time." Maya said.

It was eleven thirty and they all split their separate ways. Maya walked with Emily behind Brittany and Santana. She was jealous of how the two girls were completely calm in each other's presences and were all touchy with each other. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand lacing their fingers together. At first Maya thought Santana would pull away like Emily so often did, but she didn't. Instead she pulled Brittany closer to her grabbing her around waist swinging her around as they walked. Brittany giggled looping her arms around the Latina's neck kissing her. Santana continued to walk now carrying her girlfriend.

Maya looked over at Emily to see if she was watching her cousin with her girlfriend being open and comfortable with themselves. Of course she was after all they were directly in front of them. She could see Emily fighting with herself. She had never understood why Emily was so scared, but after talking to Brittany she had began to suspect that it was something to do with their family. Brittany had told her about Santana and how long she had waited, the fear that Santana still had so she decided that she could give Emily a little more time.

"Bye, Maya." Brittany waved when they reached Maya's house.

Emily felt pressure to kiss Maya with Brittany and Santana watching. Her palms were sweaty and her thoughts were getting fuzzy. Learning in she quickly kissed Maya before running back to the other two half dragging them towards her house.

"Wait," Santana dug her heels as did Brittany. "What the fuck was that. I thought that you two were dating. That thing was something that a little kid does before they really understand what kissing is." she reamed her.

"What! That was nerve racking!" Emily shouted at her resenting the fact that Santana was right and very couplely with her girlfriend.

"Th-" Santana started, but Brittany put a hand on her forearm stopping her.

"What exactly are you scared of?" Brittany calmly asked.

"The looks and whispers not to mention most people that I know will stop being my friend or talking to me." Emily cried into her hands so ashamed.

"Trust me your really friends won't care just ask Santana." Brittany said turning to her girlfriend.

"Huh?" Santana said finally tearing her eyes away from Brittany's beautifully tense leg muscles. She could stare at those legs all day.

"We were discussing the fact that you still have most of your friends after Finn forced you out." Brittany informed her as Emily stared at her waiting for the bitchy comment.

"Oh yeah, I still have all my friends a few kids give us a hard time, but it's nothing I can't handle." Santana smoothly says still staring at Brittany's body thinking of all the things she could do to it.

"Come on Tana let's go to bed." Brittany rolled her eyes winking at Emily as they reached the house.

"Really! Come on then babe." Santana dragged her threw the door and up the stairs.

Emily heard the door slam and then giggles. Shaking her head she too hit the sack.

* * *

After four hours of going at it Santana was exhausted, happy yes, but also exhausted. She pulled Brittany farther into her in their post sex cuddle that she loves almost as much as the sex. Brittany puts her head on Santana's chest, drawing circles on her abs. It's an activity that the blonde only does when she has something on her mind, the drawing circles part that is.

"Baby, what you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Brittany answers a little too quickly.

"Britt there's something on your mind that you're unsure if you should share it." Santana snapped, she was angry and a little hurt that Brittany who normally said exactly what was on her mind now all the sudden wouldn't tell her.

"Just drop it, it's nothing." Brittany said getting up.

"It's not nothing babe you've been drawing circles on my abs for a half hour." Santana retorted also getting up.

"Well Santana did it ever occur to you that I don't want to talk about it." Brittany snapped moving away from Santana. She didn't want to worry her girlfriend about something that was probably a prank. Santana would just end up in yet another fight.

"Baby, please tell me." Santana begged kissing the blonde's shoulder trying to reassure her it was okay.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to do anything rash." Brittany sternly said.

"When have I ever." Santana feigned shock pulling Brittany back down on the bed with her.

"Promise," Brittany said flipping over resting her chin on Santana's right back.

"Fine I promise." Santana kissed her.

"I got a text from A saying that you couldn't always protect me." Brittany sobbed trying to hold it in. "That's not true is it Tana?"

Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde kissing her saying, "There is no way in hell that is true I will always and forever protect you. No matter what you're stuck with me."

With that Brittany calmed down snuggling into the Latina she quickly fell asleep one arm tightly around the Latina's waist. Santana found calmness in watching Brittany sleep, but she was still formulating a plan to end A. No one threatens her girl and gets away with it. Especially if they scare her so much she feels she can't tell Santana. Whoever this A person is they are going down. With that decided she soon fell asleep to in her favorite spot her arms wrapped around Brittany.


	4. Oh No She Didn't

"Apparently A texted Brittany." Aria informs Hannah, Spencer, Rachel, Quinn and Toby.

"That would explain why she's not answering any of my texts." Rachel said nodding.

"No her and Santana were probably having sex and Santana got irritated with the phone and chucked it somewhere." Quinn chuckled imagining Santana actually doing this.

"God is all you talk about sex." Spencer asked.

"No," Quinn blushed.

"She's right it's Santana." Rachel tried to explain.

"You two do mention sex a lot." Hannah suggested.

"Whoa the Hobbit mentioning sex gross now not even I'm turned on by Britt's amazing body." Santana smirked coming in following by Brittany, Emily and Maya.

"San be nice." Brittany scowled.

"What their conversation has totally made me not want sex which is unnatural." Santana complained.

"Oh my god you two were right." Spencer said turning to Rachel and Quinn.

Everyone laughed including Santana and Brittany. No one that knew Santana would ever doubt that sex especially with Brittany was always on her mind.

"Now down to business. This A person is goin' down for threatening my girl." Santana growled glaring around.

"Don't you think we've tried to stop them?" Spencer asked, but Santana wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe, but A's never met the likes of Santana Lopez." Rachel said giving Santana a look.

"She would literally die for Brittany." Quinn added.

Emily was shaking she was so angry and scared. Why was A now torturing her cousin. Brittany touched Santana's arm nodding towards Emily.

"It's okay Em, A won't last much longer I'm goin' to beat the shit out of whoever it is." Santana smirked full of confidence.

"Does anyone actually think Santana will be able to stop A?" Aria asked looking around.

"None of you have, but maybe having an outsider perspective will help plus I doubt A actually has any dirt on her that Brittany doesn't already know." Toby pointed out.

"I don't know everyone has secrets." Maya says as everyone, but Brittany and Santana is paying attention.

Rachel cuts Maya off, "not those two they know everything about each other."

They all watched Santana and Brittany snuggled up against each other whispering in each other's ears. Not one of them could say that they weren't jealous of their relationship.

* * *

The next day Emily had school and of course Santana and Brittany came with her, but disappeared as soon as they got there. Emily shook her head running to catch up with Spencer, Aria and Hannah.

At ten Brittany and Santana made their way to the weight room. They had to workout cause they were missing Cheerios practice.

"San, if you're not going to workout then can we at least find somewhere to practice making lady babies?" Brittany pouted as Santana contemplated what to do.

Brittany always got really turned on by sweaty Santana or when she thinks about Santana working out. Santana knows this of course and thus never brings Brittany in the workout room with her.

"We can't babe I promised mom, Emily and Pam that we wouldn't get up to our usual antics." Santana said pleading at Brittany with her eyes not to ask her again or she'll give in.

"Fine, but you're paying for it tonight." Brittany said sticking out her tongue.

"Can't wait," Santana winks at her.

She starts running on the treadmill while Brittany dances around coming up with a new routine for Sue to add in before nationals. She maybe one mean bitch that even scares her, but she knows that Brittany is amazing chorographer and needs to be used in order to secure victory.

Brittany smiled knowing full well they would be having a sex marathon that night. It made her happy to see Santana being so open about their relationship. She normally didn't like other people seeing her being so soft with Brittany. Her thoughts as normal were jumping all around the unicorns were fighting with the elves and dwarfs currently. They finally landed on A and fear swelled in her tears falling.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Santana asked jumping off the treadmill straight for her girl.

"I'm sooo scared." Brittany sobbed into Santana's chest grapping her shirt.

"Shh, baby it's okay I'm here. No one's going to hurt you." Santana whispered rubbing her back.

Right now she just wanted to kill fucking A for making her girl cry. No and she meant no one made Brittany cry and lived to tell about it.

* * *

"Emily your skipping the rest of school with me to help me plan the death of A." Santana stormed into the lunch room sitting down angrily at the lunch table Emily, Hannah, Spencer, Aria and Maya were sitting at.

"What are you talking about?" Emily looked very confused.

"Better question is where's your girlfriend?" Spencer asked chopping down on her salad.

"I took her to Spencer's house to hang with Quinn and Rachel." Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You didn't drive here I did." Emily said searching through her bag for keys.

"Don't worry I didn't take your keys I just hotwired your car." Santana smiled.

All five girls stared at her mouths wide open.

"What I'm from Lima Heights we learn to hotwire cars when we're five." Santana shrugged. "I have a new idea since you all dislike A too you'll all come with me to help plot the demise of A."

"We can't," Spencer objected.

"Yes you can and you will cause according to Emily you've been getting these texts for some time and you too want it to stop." argued Santana dragging Spencer and Emily with her out the door.

Hannah who skipped all the time had no problem with this. She thought it would be rather entertaining to see what this girl came up with. Aria was a little hesitant, but figured if Emily's cousin could stop A then why not. It seemed like her friends had the up most confidence that she could. Maya agreed one hundred percent with Santana plus she really hated science anyway.

They took Spencer's car since it could fit six comfortably and drove to her house. According to Santana she need Quinn's help.

"San I got an message." Brittany cried running into her girlfriends arms as soon as she opened the car door.

It caught her by surprise. She stumbled back, but quickly righted herself gripping just as tightly to Brittany as she was to her. The fact that Brittany was very tense was not lost on Santana. Though as soon as Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her on the forehead most of the tension left her body. What Santana didn't realize was Brittany always felt safe with her like nothing could hurt her. Her mom had once joked that Santana was her bodyguard always protecting her from bullies and such. So when she got the A message and Santana wasn't there she freaked out.

"Thank god your here," Quinn heavily breathed putting a hand on Hannah's shoulder to help steady herself.

Her and Rachel looked like crap. They were all disheveled, sweaty and breathing hard. If Santana didn't know better she would have thought that they had been having sex.

"What in the world happened to you?" Spencer asked holding in a giggle. It was too funny to see her cousin like this.

"Brittany...happened." Rachel angrily heaved having a hard time breathing still.

"Oh no you're not blaming my perfect girlfriend!" Santana shouted now starting to get angry.

"Wow Santana calm down, it's just B got scared and you know how she is when you're not here to protect her. We've been trying to keep her calm, but we obviously fail." Quinn explained unsure if her speech or Brittany drawing circles on her arm was what calmed her down. Turning to Spencer, "I'm sorry about your room it's a bit of a mess," Quinn half smiled.

"What could Brittany possibly do to help." Rachel said before she realized what she was say.

"Oh hell fucking no Hobbit! You did not call my girl dumb!" Santana shouted leaping at her yelling Spanish at her. Quinn, Hannah, Spencer and Aria were all trying to hold her back, but they weren't being very successful.

"Brittany...a little...help." pleaded Quinn after receiving an elbow from the enraged Latina.

"San, San I'm scared." Brittany whispered so quietly Quinn could barely hear her.

Santana though heard her perfectly. She instantly stopped trying to attack Rachel pushed the four girls aside and ran to Brittany's side. Wrapping her arms around the blonde, she glared around the room looking for any threat. Quinn nearly laughed when she saw Brittany's grin. There was no one else in the world that had gotten through the Latina's walls, but Brittany as usual was an exception. Not only that, but she sure knew how to get Santana to do what she wants.

"For your information Berry, Britt is a genius with electronics so she'll be able to track down A." Santana said Brittany still in her arms.

Brittany took the phone out of Santana's front and started fiddling with it.

"Calab couldn't find out who A is and he's really good with computers go what can Brittany do?" Hannah asked with everyone nodding.

"Honestly I don't know what she does all I know is she gets done whatever I need sometimes without me asking." Santana said smiling.

"Please tell me you have a plan Santana." Rachel asked.

"Of course she doesn't that's why she needs our help duh." Quinn said before Santana.

"So what we buy a gun trick A somewhere and then shot them thus ending our troubles." Spencer suggested as the rest of them stared at her like she was insane.

"Really just really!" Hannah shouted.

"God Spenc we don't mean actually kill A." Aria says looking at her like she's an alien.

"Speak for yourself I plan on killing A and Spencer your plans perfect except we will burn the body." Santana retorted pulling Brittany into her arms.

"Oh that's right I forgot about the body." Spencer said smiled.

"No Santana you're not killing A, Britt some help." Rachel pleaded looking for support.

"I agree you can't kill A." Quinn tried to argue.

"No, A threatened and scared my girl she or he has to die." Santana emphasized die.

"Okay fine, but first we have to find A." Aria pointed out.

"Hey Britt did you figure it out?" Emily asked sweetly.

Brittany leaned into Santana, the Latina's arms around her. She had been working on the phone decoding the unknown, block number. It was proving to be very difficult for her. She had been at it for an hour with no luck yet.

"Everyone shut up! I need silence." Brittany yelled shocking Quinn and Rachel.

No one made a sound as Brittany took both Spencer's and Emily's phones. She connected several wires between the three phones and everyone watched as she typed and did whatever else she was doing.

It surprise the four girls who A had been torturing for months as Quinn and Rachel had told them Brittany wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. To them this seemed to be an inconsistency, but Santana seemed sure she could do it. They weren't about to question her. Emily had explained that the one thing she was great at was revenge. So who were they to question that.

Quinn and Rachel on the other hand were utterly and completely shocked. This was so un-Brittany it was scary. It couldn't be true could it, but with Santana saying it was neither were going to argue. Quinn knew how protective of Brittany the Latina would get and really she didn't feel like starting WWIII cause she didn't believe in Britt's computer skills. Rachel on the other hand would have said something if Quinn hadn't stopped her. It was the one thing she didn't understand was the intense relationship between the Latina and the blonde.

"I got it!" Brittany squeaked wrapping her arms around Santana's neck. "We can totally text A back, but more importantly track A once they've sent a text." she proudly said.

"That's my girl!" Santana cheered picking her up kissing her while spinning around.

"Now starts the waiting game I guess." Maya said looking longingly at Brittany and Santana.

"I don't think I've ever wanted A to text someone so bad." Hannah said playing with her phone willing it to go off.

"Yeah most of the time we dread A texting, but now that we want A to text they won't." Spencer pointed out.

They all split up heading home promising to text if A texted any of them.

Emily went in her room to do her homework.

"San you're not really going to kill A are you?" Brittany hesitantly asked when they got into their room.

"No B, I promise I won't." Santana pulled her into her kissing her.

"Love you San,"

"Love you too B,"

Brittany ripped off her clothes leaving her only in her black lingerie. As normal she climbed into bed waiting for Santana to get over seeing her body whenever she saw the blonde's body either in a bikini, lingerie or naked she'd temporary freeze up.

Finally getting over her freeze she peeled off all her clothes except for her red lingerie. Leaping into bed, Brittany pulled her into her, kissing the Latina passionately. They normally would have started having several rounds of sex, but not tonight instead they just cuddled, Brittany's head on Santana's chest.

"Nighty Sanny,"

"Good night B, sleep tight."

Santana pulled Brittany farther into falling asleep.


	5. S Captured A

It wasn't until Thursday that anyone got a text from A only three days before the four girls had to leave.

Quinn was the one who received it. She had almost not told anyone else not wanting her deepest darkest secret to get out. She was personal glad that she didn't have someone in her life like Santana did Brittany. If she did her secret like Santana's wouldn't have been much of a secret. In the end she did text Santana to tell her thus everyone knew and were meeting up at Spencer's after making an appearance at school. Even the significant others were coming. For the time being though it was just her, Rachel, Santana and Brittany.

"Okay hand over your phone." Brittany ordered which was still new for Quinn.

Quinn hesitated for a moment before giving Brittany the phone.

"Well it seems even Quinny has a dark secret. What is it that you're a transgender or something." Santana laughed, "Oh wait I know your gay." that got her laughing even harder. Thankfully cause everyone was watching Santana they missed the shocked look on Quinn's face. Damn Santana always knew what to say to get under people's skin.

"Be nice Sanny!"

Santana blushed as both Quinn and Rachel cracked up laughing. She glared over at her girlfriend, the blonde knew she disliked when she called her Sanny in public.

"Shut up Quinn and Hobbit I can still hurt you." Santana threatened.

Thankfully for everyone Brittany had just sat on the Latina's lap and she would never possibly hurt the blonde. The other four girls with their significant others came in to see Santana glaring with Brittany on her lap running her hands down the back of the Latina's arms and Quinn and Rachel looking very warily of the Latina.

"Well, whatever is happening here we have a more pressing matter, A." Aria hopefully said.

"A is currently at Rosewood Mall." Brittany told them.

"Come on let's go get A." Hannah said jumping up.

"We can't," Santana says causing everyone to stare at her. "What exactly do you plan on doing storming the mall and kidnapping someone. Yeah cause that won't get us arrest."

"Santana has a point." Spencer says, "we need to take A from somewhere where no one would notice."

"Maybe, but how will we know where A is unless they text again?" Emily asks looking at Maya.

"I can track A wherever now." Brittany added smiling.

"What?" everyone yells.

"Well all I needed was one text from A to be able to track their phone wherever it is." Brittany shrugged.

Santana kissed her before turning to the other's. "Okay I figured it out we need rope, duct tape and a blind fold along with a video camera."

"So what you plan on tying up A?" Rachel asked a little confused on how Santana's mind worked. In fact only Brittany knew how it worked even Quinn would often ask the blonde why Santana was doing something.

"Exactly then make A confess to whatever shit they've done, that's where you four come in." Santana says pointing to Emily, Aria, Hannah and Spencer.

"Well we could watch some TV to pass the time until A heads somewhere else." Spencer suggested and they all situate themselves on the couches.

Five minutes after the TV was turned on everyone noticed that Santana wasn't saying anything and then they heard kissing noises. Everyone turned around to see Santana on top of Brittany making out most likely playing tonsil hockey. Neither one of them noticed everyone staring at them. Brittany's hands were tangled in Santana's hair.

"Um-" started Ezria.

"No, don't disturb them." hissed Quinn elbowing Ezria.

"Why not?" whispered Emily frowning.

"Cause Santana will hurt us if we interrupt her Britts time." Quinn whispered eyeing her two friends.

Spencer was about to tell them to not have sex on her couch when Brittany broke away from their intense make out session.

"San, A's on the move." Brittany whispers, everyone's jaws drop.

"How do you know? You were a little preoccupied." Emily says staring at her ignoring Santana giving her a death glare.

"Easy I set an alarm. A's headed to a wooded area, I think it's right behind this house." Brittany says showing Santana.

"Your right babe, let's go I want to ends this A now." Santana said standing up.

* * *

Spencer, Hannah, Quinn, Brittany and Santana all left to go capture A. The rest stayed at the house preparing the interrogation area. It had been difficult to convince Rachel to stay until Santana said they needed her organization at the house. The vote of confidence from Santana was enough for Rachel to stay.

"In about a thousand feet we'll see A." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear as she was leading.

"Thanks babe, wait here." Santana ordered signaling for the others to go around cutting off A's escapes.

Santana crept forward looking around for any threats and A. Her head was on a swivel until she saw a figure. It was clad in black and sneaking around trying to set something up in a tree. She smirked this was going to be easier than she originally thought. Deciding to go now while A was distracted, she sprinted towards A, tackling them. As soon as did Spencer came out along with Quinn and Hannah to help tie A up and drag them back to the house.

Brittany sees them struggling a bit and rushes over to help. Having dealt with a flailing Santana many times before she easily wraps A's legs up lifting them off the ground. Between her and Santana they haul A back to the house.

"Okay do they do that on a regular bases or something?" Hannah asked holding her right side where A got a good kick in.

"No, but Cheerio's practice gives you amazing arm strength and well I think they often carry each other." Quinn said frowning trying to remember.

"I'm just glad we finally have A. I can't wait to see who it is." Spencer smiled overjoyed just like Hannah.

"Yeah well I'm not so sure Santana is going to beat the fuck out of A for upsetting Brittany." Quinn was worried that Santana would do something stupid and get arrested then she'd have to deal with a hysterical Brittany.

Needless to say everyone was very to finally have A. They tied A to a chair and Santana ordered everyone to stand ten feet back. Brittany stood behind Santana as she removes the hood.

"Mona!" Hannah gasps.

"What the FUCK!" Emily also gasps grabbing onto Maya.

Calab puts an arm around Hannah. She stares at Mona in disbelief.

"Mona?" Aria questioned, many questions flying through her head as Ezria hugs her.

"Why?" Spencer asked looking over at Toby.

Mona during this entire time kept her eyes on Santana the woman that had taken her down.

"You're going to answer our questions." Santana demanded.

"Fine, but first I think your little girlfriend needs to know that you have a daughter." Mona smugly said everyone, but Brittany looked at Santana in shock.

"S, why didn't you say?" Quinn asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Not possible," Brittany said, "not at all possible!" she shouted.

"This is where your wr-"

"No, it's not possible the longest were been apart since kindergarten was a week and San would told me or I would have noticed." Brittany calmly said. "So your wrong unless your referring to the baby Quinn had towards the end of sophomore year."

"That's right bitch me and Britts don't keep secrets and as far protecting her I always will." Santana got up into her grill causing Mona to regret ever trying to drag this maniac into this.

Mona over the next half hour confessing to all the horrible things that had been happening to the girls.

"I finally got my revenge on you just tell everyone that you're in love with Rachel, but you also find Brittany very attractive." she shouted as the cops dragged her off.

The eight girls all stood in the middle of the room as the men and Maya had left. Quinn was looking down at her hands as everyone else stared at her.

"See Tana I told you she was just like you. Now you have two people to help." Brittany gripped tightly to her arm.

"Great, why don't you help them B, you helped me." Santana suggested as Brittany was the most comfortable person with her sexuality.

"Wait you two knew?" questioned Quinn.

"Of course silly though Tana didn't realize until very recently. I don't know why you felt the need to hid it everyone here is obviously okay with lesbians." Brittany said in a very un-Brittany way.

"I was scared,"

"Aren't we all," Emily smiles.

"I certainly know where you're coming from." Santana agrees kissing Brittany. "But Q, hit on my girl and I'll ends you." she threatened leaving dragging Emily with her.


	6. Getting Out

The next two days were uneventful, they all had to answer some police questions, but other than that they just all hung out. Emily was even getting more comfortable with being gay. Though that could also have something to do with Brittany and Santana being all over each other all the time.

"Thank you both for well everything." Pam said smiling genially for the first time all week. "I'll never be the same, but I'm just thankful Emily isn't as well open as you two in fact I've never seen anyone as open straight or gay.

"Thanks Aunt P, but can you blame me. I mean look at my girl." Santana gestured at Brittany.

"Awe hun," Brittany sweetly kisses her cheek.

Emily makes a gagging none.

"Anyway I would also like to thank you both for taking A down." Pam continued.

"No prob, no one threatens my girl and scares and lives to tell about." Santana said before waving.

* * *

"Thanks for everything," Spence said hugging her cousin and Quinn.

"Yeah we'd be way worse off without you." Hannah said hugging Brittany.

No one dared to try and hug Santana. She was only there for Brittany anyway.

"Thank coz, I owe you a lot." Emily smiled at Santana.

"Don't mention it, really don't."

"Awe Satan doesn't want people to know she's soft." Quinn teased earning her a glare from Santana.

"San can we go I need to make sure Lord Tubbington isn't smoking again." Brittany whined and with that they were off.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to miss my cousin." Emily said.

"We all are, though it's mostly cause of Brittany. That girl is one of a kind." Spencer chuckled.

* * *

"Um Santana that blanket is not necessary. I would like to see where I'm going." Rachel shouted over the blaring music.

"Shut it Hobbit and yes the blanket is necessary." Santana groaned.

Rachel gave Quinn a question look.

"Their having sex," Quinn shrugged.

Rachel was about to start shouting when Quinn stopped her shaking her head.

_Mean while up in the front._

"Ugh, Britt...don't stop." moaned Santana trying to keep her attention on the road.

Five minutes later Brittany licked her fingers a smug look on her face while Santana was breathing really hard.

"Britt you are amazing." Santana heaved taking Brittany's hand in her's.

"Yeah well I love you and we haven't got it on in four days." Brittany smiled giggling.

"I'm so paying you back when we get home."

"Then hurry up, I want my lady kisses."


End file.
